jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisha's Music Studio
Kisha's Music Studio is an activity that appears in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals. It is accessed by clicking on Kisha's house from the main screen and is designed to teach music skills at a first grade level. Digital manual description Gameplay Instructions Kisha's card show machine lets you place instruments and picture cards into the large grid to create musical shows. The completed shows can be viewed at the winner's circle each time you finish a race. The three boxes on the left hold the instruments and card images that can be dragged to the big grid. Each of the three boxes on the left has little left and right scroll arrows that let you see more instruments or picture cards. All picture cards must be placed in the bottom row of the big grid. Percussion instruments go in the middle row and melody instruments from the top box on the left, must go in the top row of the big grid. The musical ribbon at the bottom of the screen has several helpful tools. At the right, you'll see the album button. The album is where your saved projects are kept. The floppy disk is your save button. Click it to save the project you are currently working on to the album. The red Play button will let you sample the show you are working on. The trash can will delete the show you are working on. You may also drag instruments or pictures from the big grid to the trash can to remove them. The art bin next to Kisha will take you to the Paint Studio if you click it. The big grid has 8 columns that must be filled to receive Kisha's paint tube power-up. You only see four columns at a time, so use the big blue scroll arrows at the bottom of the grid to see the rest. Kisha's Music Studio does not have a gameplay level and the curriculum does not autolevel. If you change the curriculum to Level 3, the top row of the grid will change when instruments are placed into the columns. A melody selector will appear. Clicking the scroll arrows on the melody selector will change the melodic riff played by that instrument for that portion of the song. The Album: When you click the album button, a large album will fill most of the screen. It will show little frames that represent each of your saved projects. Use the scroll arrows to scroll through all of the saved projects. Click a frame to select it. To load a saved project into the grid and work on it more, click the frame in the album and then click the Easel button. To delete a project, click the frame and then click the trash can button in the album. You may switch the show being played in the Winner's Circle by clicking the frame and then clicking the Winner's Circle button. Click the X button to close the album. Gallery JSA1_Kisha's_House.png|The activity is accessed by clicking on Kisha's house in JumpStartville Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Category:Activities Category:Activities that teach music Category:Music (subject) Category:Kisha